


My Liege, With or Without Gold

by GreenSardonyx



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Dominion 2018, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Showers, bed sharing, edited the ending because the first one was just umm bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSardonyx/pseuds/GreenSardonyx
Summary: Thanks to mitchtheficus for the title ideaThis is basically the night of dominion after Okada has lost his title through the eyes of Will Ospreay.





	My Liege, With or Without Gold

Will was well acquainted with losing. Every wrestler has to get used to losing considering how often almost everyone loses at the start of their career. Even when you’re finally a champion it’s inevitable you’ll lose to a challenger eventually. Will understood losing a championship, he just lost his tonight too. Goto lost his too tonight, Sho and Yoh just failed to reclaim the tag team titles.

 ~~This just feels different somehow.~~  

This _is_ different. They both lost a championship and sure Will was disappointed but he knew he would get it back eventually. Okada on the other hand had become one with the title. He broke old records, defeated formidable opponents, and built an aura of invincibility around himself. It was something out of a fairy tale or legend. No one considered the day it would end, least of all Okada. 

The day has arrived and Kenny won, so now what? What do you say to comfort someone who just lost something that they built their sense of purpose and self esteem around? What **_can_** you say when someone you care about loses something that had intertwined itself with their identity?

Will didn’t have enough time to come up with an answer (in all honesty he could’ve had a lifetime and it wouldn’t have been enough time) so when the young boys and Gedo guided a shadow of the man who had walked out a little over an hour ago into the Chaos locker room he pushed the thoughts out of his mind with a shake. He watched the other members recite their encouragement and noticed the way their usually boisterous and borderline arrogant leader barely reacted. No one could get more than a polite nod  out of him except for the doctors who managed to get one word answers and even that was a challenge. When Will spotted Jay slinking toward Okada with what Will knew was the intention of gloating he stepped in Jay’s path.

“Listen here you prick, we both know you hate Okada and Chaos itself. Since you’re a wanker who can’t put aside his teenage angst long enough say something encouraging, I suggest you **_fuck right off._ **” 

“Oh dear me, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised I hit a nerve with the way you follow him around like a lost puppy. You’re a grown man, it’s pathetic. He’s a grown man too, he doesn’t need a little lap dog intervening on his behalf.”

Okada didn’t notice the commotion but apparently Rocky and Gedo had because when Will glanced at Okada he noticed Rocky approaching with back up in the form of Roppongi 3K while Gedo kept an eye on them despite being mid conversation with Okada. Toru Yano continued scheming with Ishii, Goto, Yoshi-Hashi in the corner about how to comfort the fallen champion.

“Is something wrong Will?”

“Everything is just fine Rocky,” Will replied while continuing to glare at Jay. “He was about to leave, weren’t you Jay?” 

Will couldn’t help but smile at the way the smug look on Jay’s face melted when he noticed he was surrounded and outnumbered. 

“I’ll leave for now but I’ll get what I want one way or another.”

“Bloody hell mate, just leave already.” 

“We’ve got better things to do then deal with your crap.”

“I’ll overthrow Okada and be a better leader than he ever was. You’ll see-" 

Sho and Yoh grinned at each other before cutting him off by chanting _“Jay White Wa Kaere”_ in unison. Will tried desperately to contain his laughter while Rocky simply grinned from ear to ear as Jay grabbed his stuff and stormed out like a dog with his tail between his legs.

The good mood fizzled out as one by one they realized they still had no idea how to help Okada.

“What do we do now?”

“Let’s start with the basics. First things he needs to do are shower and change, right? If we can get some food in him that would be great. Finally, he needs to sleep.”

They returned to Okada’s side and with a deep breath Will kneeled in front of Okada.

“Hey Okada,” He waits for a response. After a pause without any indication he had been heard Will tries again “Kazuchika?”

When Okada’s eyes lifted and they made eye contact Will’s heart sunk into to his stomach. Okada was usually the personification of confidence. The accusations of arrogance didn’t coming from thin air. Nothing about this was typical from the man, at the moment he just looked lost.

“You need a shower. Can I go through your bag and get your shampoo and towels?”

When the only response that came was a nod Will began executing his plan.

“Rocky, can you go make sure the showers are empty? Gedo, get a car ready to take us to his hotel in around half an hour.”

With acknowledgements from both men that they understood their roles Will went to get organized. He got both his own and Okada’s bags and removed the toiletries and towels. As he waited for Rocky to return he sat by Okada and tried not to let the solemn atmosphere consume him.

 

___________

 

 Will’s head shoots up when the door opens and he scrambles up when he spots Rocky. 

“All clear.”

“Great. I want you to stay near so you can make sure no one barges in,” Will says as he throws the towels over his shoulder and hands the bags to Rocky before offering Okada his hand, “Come on, up you go.” 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Okada accepted. He began blushing when Okada didn’t let go but Will didn’t want to be the one to let go either so he tightened his grip and led the way to the showers. They make their way to the benches and set down their things. Will takes the initiative to pull Okada’s clothes and towel out of his bag and arranges them on the bench. 

“Do you want to do this yourself or do you want my help?” Will asks as he takes the towel off his shoulder and hands it to Rocky as Rocky returns the bottles. 

“Your help.”

“Right, come on then. Rocky?” 

“I’ll be the best hall monitor the world has ever seen, just go.”

_My help. Okay. Chill, you gave him the option. Why are you acting so surprised he chose it? He needs support so be supportive._

WiIl guides Okada into the showers with a hand on the small of his back and waits to hear Rocky close the door behind them before he begins pulling off Okada’s boots. He starts tugging Okada’s trousers down but leaving his pants alone. Will stripped down to his own pants and went to place their clothes where Rocky had left their bags. He returned to find Okada slumped into a crouch so he turned on the water to confirm the temperature was comfortable before angling the shower head towards Okada. As he keeps an eye on Okada to make sure he doesn’t slip Will notices the splotches of blue and purple staining the back of his neck. He can’t see Okada’s face but what he can see is the way his body tenses when the water hits the area with higher pressure. He opens the shampoo bottle and squeezes some into his hands. He takes a deep breath before massaging it into Okada’s hair. He waits until the water that runs down his neck is clear again and repeats the process with the conditioner.

“I’m going to let you do the rest yourself alright? I’ll be right over here if you need me.”

With a nod from Okada confirming that he understood Will went over to another showerhead to begin his own cleansing process. With one last glance at Okada standing up Will squeezed shampoo into his hands and closed his eyes.

 

___________ 

 

 With both men as clean as they could get with the resources available Will turned off the water.

“We should go.”

Will wondered if Okada had heard him until Okada turned off the water and made his way out of the showers. They walked back towards their bags and turned away from each other as they changed.

“Are you dressed?”

“Yes. I’m ready.”

“Alright then,” Will turns around and adjusts the bag on his shoulder. “Let’s get out of here.”

Will takes the opportunity to observe Okada as he walks out. He observes the way the grey sweatpants and loose white t-shirt hung loosely around his body. It seemed like Okada was swimming in his clothes despite his size. The way Okada acted without much prompting was encouraging but Will was well aware that this was only the beginning.

“Everything good?”

“Yeah, let’s go figure out if Gedo has that car ready."

With that they walk to the locker room where the rest of the Chaos faction was waiting.

 

___________

 

With both men as clean as they could get with the resources available Will turned off the water.

“We should go.”

Will wondered if Okada had heard him until Okada turned off the water and made his way out of the showers. They walked back towards their bags and turned away from each other as they changed.

“Are you dressed?”

“Yes. I’m ready.”

“Alright then,” Will turns around and adjusts the bag on his shoulder. “Let’s get out of here.”

Will takes the opportunity to observe Okada as he walks out. He observes the way the grey sweatpants and loose white t-shirt hung loosely around his body. It seemed like Okada was swimming in his clothes despite his size. The way Okada acted without much prompting was encouraging but Will was well aware that this was only the beginning.

“Everything good?” 

“Yeah, let’s go figure out if Gedo has that car ready.” 

With that they walk to the locker room where the rest of the Chaos faction was waiting.

 

___________

 

They open the door and Will cringes at the hush that falls over the room. There is scattered chatter as everyone packs up to leave. The discussion of plans for the night resumes and most of it goes over Will’s head so he watches and waits until Rocky asks him for input. 

“Will, you want to hang out in Okada’s room?”

“Absolutely. He shouldn’t be alone.”

“No kidding. Goto, Yoshi, Ishii, and Yano are going to find some food for us and meet us there. You can join Gedo and Okada in their car or you can join me with Sho and Yoh in our car.”

“I’ll go with them. I’ll feel better if I can keep an eye on him.”

“You keep a good eye on him for the rest of us, yeah?”

“Of course.” 

The three groups say their goodbyes and split up. Gedo gets Okada up this time and they begin their journey. It was near silent as Will switched between watching Okada and the streets passing by. Okada barely moved the entire ride and at several points Will wondered whether or not he had fallen asleep. When they arrive at their destination it becomes clear Okada’s awake. They get their bags out of the trunks and Gedo gives the keys to the valet. Will doesn’t actually know which room is Okada’s so Gedo leads as they make their way to the room. 

When they arrive Roppongi 3K are waiting for them in the hallway. They enter the room and everyone settles in for the night. There are two queen beds and a couch. Roppongi 3K spread out on one bed and get into a debate over what movie they want to watch while Gedo settles into the couch with the tv remote which makes their debate irrelevant since that remote means the final decision is his. Will decides to take the spot next to Okada on the second queen bed and that’s the way it stays as they continue bickering and settle in for the movie Gedo chose. Soon enough the third group arrive with the promised food and drinks and they take the table and chairs. The food is distributed and more people means more bickering. It’s all good natured fun and everyone makes an effort to engage Okada even if it's a fairly one sided conversation.

One by one they all drop off to sleep and Will is startled out of his dozing by Gedo, Goto, Ishii, Yano, and Yoshi leaving. He blearily waves them goodbye before he notices the soft snores. He turns around to the other bed and he smiles at the sight of Roppongi 3K sleeping in a big adorable tangle before he realizes that’s not the source of the snoring. He turns to his other side and notices Okada’s attempts to fit all of his height on the mattress result in his legs becoming tangled with Will’s and Will can’t quite find it in him to be irritated. Instead he closes his eyes with the slightest smile on his face and empties his thoughts.

  
  



End file.
